


【岩及】Lofter百粉點文-1

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, M/M, 岩泉家庭捏造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※@霄碎的點文，關鍵字：纸片、糖果、背包





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　及川抬頭看到廁所的標誌，他拉住向前走去的岩泉說：「我要去廁所。」

　　「好，」看了及川轉身就要進去，「東西給我吧。」

　　及川剛買了件衣服，手上提著個袋子。

　　「就交給小岩了，你可要好好保管我的衣服。」

　　「快去快回。」

　　岩泉靠在外面的牆上，吐了口氣，打算掏出手機打發時間，隱約聽見細微的哭聲，他抬起頭掃視周圍，搜索聲音的來源，最後在柱子的後面發現一個啜泣的孩子。

　　她看起來只有四五歲，大概是跟家人走丟了，蹲坐在牆角，把頭壓雙臂之上，眼淚撲簌簌地沿著臉頰落下，沾濕的袖子顏色變得深，抖動身體吸著鼻子，把冒出頭的鼻涕吸回去。

　　看到這個年紀的孩子，岩泉忍不住想到自己的一雙弟妹，假如哪天他們走丟，自己希望找到他們時有怎樣的光景呢？

　　岩泉翻出背包裡的糖果和衛生紙。

 

　　※※※

 

　　從廁所出來的及川，看到岩泉和一個他不認識的小朋友並肩坐在椅子上──我知道小岩的兒童緣和動物緣都很好，但我不過去上個廁所──滿臉問號的及川緩緩地走向他們。

　　「嘿，及川你來了。」

　　「現在是……？」

　　「她和爸爸走失了，我們送她去服務台吧。」

　　「這是我剛才提到了徹哥哥，現在我們可以去找爸爸了。」岩泉蹲下身和女孩視線齊高，告訴對方現在他們要做什麼。

　　「嗯。」孩子從椅子上跳下來，把印有兒童界當紅卡通人物的糖果收進口袋，一手牽著岩泉，另一隻手習慣性伸出來抓住及川的手。

　　及川看著牽起自己和岩泉的小女孩說道：「我們走吧！」

 

　　靠著廣播順利找到孩子的父母，小女孩開心地揮著手跟兩人說拜拜。

　　岩泉吐了一口氣，表面上輕鬆和小女孩互動，但他很擔心找不到對方家人該怎麼辦，幸好最後順利找到了。

　　「還好順利找到了。」

　　「是呀。」

　　兩個人相視而笑。

　　「我都不知道小岩有隨身帶糖果的習慣呢！」

　　「那是哄我家那兩個小鬼用的，沒想要今天會派上用場。」岩泉開心地搓搓鼻子。

　　及川看了眼滿是南瓜、蝙蝠裝飾的百貨公司，輕聲說了句「Trickortreat!」。

　　岩泉皺著眉看著及川，不甚確定他剛才說了什麼，「你……」

　　「Trickortreat!」

　　「小岩，不給糖就搗蛋。」

　　剛才能以聽不清楚敷衍過去，及川重複過一次的現在，岩泉必須給予明確的答案。

　　「怎麼辦，我最後一顆糖剛才給出去了。」岩泉垂下眼，低低說著。

　　「你選擇被搗蛋嗎？」

　　「不，我選擇這個。」

　　岩泉拉著及川的衣領，將他扯向自己，親在對方的唇上，無視周圍人群的目光，他們親到用盡彼此胸膛的氧氣。

　　「這個當糖果可以嗎？」

　　「可以。」

　　他們抱著對方直到氣息平穩才戀戀不捨地分開，回家的路上握著彼此的手沒有分開。

 

　　※※※

 

　　結束自我練習，岩泉打開鐵櫃，發現裡面有張紙片，拿出來一看，是他和及川在百貨公司擁抱的照片，不知道是誰拍了照還印出來放在他的櫃子裡，對方有什麼目的？

　　「岩泉學長，你怎麼了嗎？」換好衣服的金田一看著站在櫃子前一動也不動的岩泉出聲問道。

　　「不，沒什麼。」下意識將照片蓋起的岩泉發現背後寫著一些字。

　　『公然曬恩愛，逼死單身狗。』後面還畫了副墨鏡。

　　這字感覺熟悉，岩泉拿出社團日誌比對，確認是花卷的字跡。

　　他捏捏額間，不懂對方想幹嘛？

　　「那個，金田一。」

　　「是！」

　　「你知道花卷人在哪？」

　　「花卷學長嗎？我看到他先走了。」

　　算了，明天再問他。

　　「你們在討論些什麼？」另一個當事人出現了。

　　「沒什麼，你今天怎麼這麼早上來？」

　　「早就不早了，我在下面怎麼等都沒等到小岩來叫我，只好自己上來了。」

　　岩泉看了眼時間，發現真的不早了。

　　「你本來就該自己上來。」

　　「小岩你不都會下去叫我？」

　　「誰叫你……」

　　岩泉的注意力移到及川身上，金田一想說聲再見卻找不到機會，只好摸摸鼻子默默離開部辦，留那兩人在裡面吵得開心。

　　他揉揉眼睛，認真考慮起花卷學長團購墨鏡的提議，覺得自己好像有點需要。

　　話說，他不是參加體育部嗎？需要墨鏡是件很奇怪的事吧！

 

　　END.

2016.10.3123:56

**Author's Note:**

> 萬聖節緊急滑壘，但有點失敗XDDDDDD
> 
> 岩泉家官方好像一直沒說什麼，在我的私設裡，小岩是有一對雙胞胎弟妹，沒有任何理由只是因為我！喜！歡！  
> 及川則是從獨生子→有姐姐→上有一兄一姊，不過唯一相同的是兄姊的年齡差距大  
> 對我就覺得及川是不小心有的，他們家才辣麼寵他，不過這也都是私設啦  
> 官方只確定及川有哥哥，當初大家都以為是姊姊呢(ROFL)
> 
> 終於開始寫了點文，謝謝@霄碎的點文，希望你會喜歡  
> 剩下的點文會找時間繼續寫的(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
> 謝謝閱讀至此


End file.
